Vegetables, such as spinach, beans, peas, broccoli, corn, and the like, are typically frozen in blocks in correspondingly shaped packages, or in frozen pieces in bags. For example, vegetables in frozen blocks are typically in rectangular box-like packages, typically of paper, or lightweight cardboard or plastic. For example, a rectangular package of frozen vegetables encloses an approximately ten ounce net weight frozen block of vegetables, and measures approximately 5.5 inches by 4 inches by 1.5 inches. Bags are typically of plastic or paper, and are sized to accommodate multiple net weights of frozen vegetables, an example being bags to accommodate net weights of frozen vegetables of 16 ounces and upward. The vegetables are typically removed from the package as a frozen block, or as frozen pieces from bags. The vegetables are then defrosted and/or cooked.
Defrosting may occur in the package (frozen block or portions thereof) or bag (frozen pieces) in the ambient environment, with the package or bag typically on a plate or the like, or in a container or the like, to hold and confine the water resulting from defrosting. Ambient defrosting may also involve the contents of the package or bag being emptied onto a plate or into a container, pot or the like. The plate or container with the vegetables may be further defrosted and/or cooked in a microwave oven, or other heat providing or cooking device. The frozen block or frozen pieces may also be defrosted and/or cooked by being placed directly into a pot of boiling water.
Once the defrosting or cooking is complete, the vegetables must be drained or strained. This involves using one or more pieces of additional equipment, including a straining or draining device, such as a colander, strainer or the like. Transfer of the now defrosted or cooked food, from the plate or container where the defrosting and/or cooking occurred, to the straining or draining device, may involve yet an additional service item, such as a cup, bowl or the like.
Transferring the vegetables between the aforementioned pieces of equipment, service items and the like, is time consuming and inefficient. It also wastes resources, as each piece of equipment or service item must be cleaned after use. In many cases, the vegetables emit colors, whereby the equipment or service items must be cleaned shortly after use, such that they are not stained or damaged. Additionally, the user must possess all of the pieces of equipment or service items to properly process the vegetables or food in the aforementioned manner.
Moreover, since food must be transferred between different pieces of equipment or service items for each portion of the aforementioned processing, there is a chance of spillage of both liquid and food. Additional time and labor is necessary to clean up these spills. Furthermore, if the spills are of colored liquid or food, they must be attended to immediately, and may require additional soaps, cleaners or the like, to properly clean the spills and avoid staining or other damage.